Carefree
by arilovexo
Summary: Robbie's worried about Cat. So after she unexpectedly asks him to hang out one day after school, he begins to understand why, & they end up starting something they can't stop. All they want is to be carefree. Robbie/Cat & Beck/Jade


**Not gonna lie. I'm a little insecure about posting this. Ah, well. Rated M for a reason punks. ****Oh, and they are VERY out of character in this. Just so you know. And they are for a reason. **

* * *

"And it was like an explosion…"

She stared hard at the girl in front of her, her eyes almost like lasers, as she glared at her so intensely, trying her hardest not to squish the burrito she had in her hands to death.

"It felt so _damn_ good."

Seriously? No one wants to hear about your sex life. Especially in public. She made a disgusted face, and put her burrito on her plastic plate. No sense in eating it now, she lost her appetite.

"Wow, hating on your burrito much?" She looked up to see her best friend, Robbie giving her a somewhat sympathetic look, as he took the seat beside her, putting his tray of food down, he grabbed a fry and started to eat it.

"It's not the burrito," She said, "It's those damn girls, talking about their sex lives. Like oh my god, I orgasmed so hard, I couldn't walk at all the next day. Like who cares? That's so trashy, talking about that shit. Especially here, in school. Where anyone can hear you." She gestured around with her hands, waving them around.

Robbie laughed, "You sort of sound like Jade."

"Yeah, well." She shrugged, and took one of his fries. "I sort of lost my appetite after hearing that."

"But you just stole my fry…" He trailed off, noticing she had looked away, "And you ate it. I'm confused."

"Yeah… stay that way." She said, giving him a fake (and what most would call bitchy) smile as their other friends joined them.

"Are you not hungry?" Andre asked, taking the seat across from her, while Tori sat beside him. Surprise, surprise, Beck and Jade were _nowhere_ to be found. At least they knew enough not to parade their sex lives around school.

Unlike those two wannabes in front of her.

"Yeah, you barely touched your food." Tori added.

"I'm just not hungry, okay?" She snapped, as she pushed away from the table, and stood up. She grabbed her food and walked to a trash can to throw it away, then without another word, she walked away from her friends and to her locker, where she opened it, and angrily slammed her things into it. Then slamming it shut, she turned around to see Robbie was standing in front of her. "May I help you?" She said, in a quiet voice, as he just stared back at her.

"I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on." Cat responded, "I'm just tired, I barely slept last night, and I'm having a terrible day, okay?"

She could feel that tension in between them as she spoke. The tension that was always there—the tension that Jade constantly teased her about, the tension that… she didn't think Robbie felt at all.

"Fine." He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. She bit her lip hard since she couldn't help that he looked too damn cute and all she wanted to do was kiss him. Right there. In the hallway. In the middle of school. Where anyone could see them. "If you want to talk, I'm here." He said, moving out of her way so she could go to wherever she wanted to, whether or not she wanted to be alone when she did it.

Only she didn't really move. She just stayed where she was, and stared at him.

And he stared back at her.

She was breathing a little heavily.

He was… well, she wasn't quite sure what he was doing. But all she knew was that he looked _hot_.

Damn hormones. Damn, damn, damn them to hell right now.

"Okay…" He said awkwardly as her gazed dropped and her eyes narrowed.

Yeah, that most _definitely_ wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Sure, wasn't at all.

Lie.

"Meet me after school." She finally said, "You're taking me somewhere special." And with that, she walked away from him, leaving a very, very, _very_ confused Robbie behind. He took a deep breath, and looked around leaning against the lockers as he watched her leave.

He needed to talk to Beck—and _fast_.

* * *

It didn't take long for Robbie to find Beck. After all, he was in the same spot everyone in their damn group goes to when in crisis—or when in need of sexual release. But at that moment, Robbie didn't give a damn. He knocked on the door, twice—in a certain way that they all came up with so that whoever was in there knew it wasn't a teacher—and the door opened to reveal a very pissed off Jade, and a very disheveled Beck.

"Couldn't you see we were in the middle of something?" Jade snapped, as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Real happy for you guys. You're not fighting, you're fucking. Again, real happy for you. But uh, Beck, I need to speak with you. _Now_."

Beck looked behind him at Jade, who just shrugged and fixed her appearance before picking up her bag and storming past them, muttering something about going to find "Vega and Cat" he wasn't really paying attention to her anyway.

"What's the prob, Rob?" Beck asked, and Robbie tried _everything _in him to not laugh. Though Cat would've probably found that funny… and she would've probably pointed it too.

"It's Cat."

Beck's jokeful demeanor soon vanished and he stood upright, his arms crossing over his chest, as he stared Robbie down. "What did you do?"

Well. Of course Beck would get defensive. Beck and Cat were like the closest best friends in the world. Well, only one below how close she was with Jade, but nonetheless, Beck treated her like his little sister. As did Andre, Jade and Tori. But Robbie figured with her past with him, he had a lot more reason to be more protective of her than anyone else, and that was saying something, since he was protective as shit over Jade—when he wanted to be.

"I didn't do anything!" And now Robbie was being defensive. Great. "It's just that she kind of stormed off at the table and when I went to go see what was wrong with her she just went on about how her day was pretty shitty. And then I kind of moved aside to let her go where ever she wanted to go, and she just said and I quote, 'meet me after school, you're taking me somewhere special'. What the fuck does that mean?" And without really knowing it, his voice had gotten louder. He swallowed hard; realizing his throat hurt and his heart was literally pounding.

"Maybe it means she wants to hang out with you?" Beck looked down, squeezing the bridge of his nose, he looked back up, putting a hand on Robbie's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much about it okay?"

"Yeah, but…you've seen the way she's been acting lately. All secretive and shit."

"Really, Robbie, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Don't over analyze it. And I know you're about to, so don't. Really. It's not necessary."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Robbie sighed, leaning against the wall, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I really want to know what's going on though."

"And you will," Beck said, "Soon. Or maybe after school, so sooner than you think. Who knows."

Robbie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I sure hope you're right."

"Dude, I'm always right."

Robbie just stared at him and Beck laughed.

"Or so Jade says."

"Yeah…or so Jade says. Exactly bro."

Beck rolled his eyes, and patted Robbie on the shoulder. "Good luck, tell me how it goes."

"Yeah, yeah." Robbie waved him off as he walked away—most likely searching for Jade so they could finish what they started that he interrupted. Shaking his head he realized he could wait on this problem—at least that was until school ended.

* * *

"Funny." He heard as he walked out of the school doors and looked to the front steps. "Didn't think you'd actually come." He saw Cat, her finger twirled in her hair; her eyes stone cold towards the guy in front of her. "Oh that's right, I didn't want you to. I'm actually waiting for someone else, so if you'll excuse me." She probably hadn't noticed Robbie had gotten there.

"No." The guy grabbed her arm—Robbie noticed a bit forcefully—causing her to pull away and almost fall backwards. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

Cat rolled her eyes, "Jerry. It was a _one night stand_. As in it only happens one night. I'm not interested in you—_at all_."

"Well, then who are you interested in?"

"None of your business…now _go away _before I make you go away." The guys just scoffed said something to her Robbie couldn't hear and walked away. Though, the whole time Robbie was just surprised to hear she had had a one night stand.

He wasn't going to say anything to her though—didn't want to make her shitty day more shittier than it needed to be.

"Hey, Cat." Robbie said walking up to her, as she uncrossed her arms and looked at him, a look of relief passing over her face.

"Thank god you're here," She said, and ran her fingers through her hair. She seemed to be wrestling with something for a moment before she looked up a smirk on her lips. "Are you ready for this special place?"

Robbie nodded—hopefully not too eagerly—and followed her to his car.

He really couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

A _sex shop_? That's where she wanted to take him that was so damn special? Was she fucking kidding him?

"A sex shop?" Robbie looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "That's where you wanted me to take you?"

She shook her head, "No, actually I just wanted to stop here before I take you—there."

Now he was feeling a little uneasy. Hopefully the sex shop and the other place didn't have some sort of connection. Unless Cat was into that whole S&M shit, which—he hoped to god—she wasn't. She didn't seem like she was. Jade did more than anyone, now that he thought about it. Since she was a huge fan of pain and all.

And now his thoughts were wandering—just awesome.

"I want to get something here," She was saying and he blinked, going back to paying attention to her.

"If you've realized, Cat. You're only 16. I'm 17, we're not old enough yet."

"Do I even look 16 to you?" Cat asked him and he shrugged nodding his head as she'd made a good point.

She then unbuckled her seatbelt—while Robbie wondered what on earth had gotten him into this situation in the first place—and opened the door slamming it somewhat hard behind her. He thought back to a few moments ago, when he was driving and she was instructing him where to go—he realized she was applying her make-up even thicker than it was. Well, that was sure going to show that she wasn't 16, the damn pervs in the store.

He reluctantly followed her into the store, locking his car as he did, and followed her all the way to the back, passing the dildos, which he was sure if he _ever _saw Cat using one he'd probably explode in like five seconds.

Oh shit.

Shaking his head, he got any dirty thoughts of Cat out of his mind; causing him to be so distracted he literally crashed into her as she stopped suddenly.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he pushed her towards the wall, falling on top of her in a very awkward position. His hands were on either side of her on the wall, which in turn prevented him from getting a concussion. She turned her body so she was facing him and he noticed how damn close their lips were now. Seriously, if she just moved an inch more—or if he did—they would be kissing. Or making out. Or doing…other things.

Damn it.

He shook his head quickly again and stepped away from her, clearing his throat as he did.

"So, uh, what are we doing here?"

Cat, who'd been staring at him, blinked and then shook her head, she began to stammer, "I uh, we, I'm here to, uh get something from uhm, here."

"Yeah. I know."

"Okay, so then why don't we… just go ahead and get that?" She was still leaning against the wall, as continued to look at him.

"I think moving away from the wall might help that just a bit…" He began and she nodding, pushing her fingers through her hair.

"Right…yeah, it probably would." She quickly moved away from the wall, as Robbie just sat back and listened to the song that was playing.

_I've gotta touch her right now, can't you keep it down so nobody hears, you need to whisper gently in my ears, everything you say, show me the way.._

God dammnit.

He gulped, and looked around realizing anything, _anything_ at all would make him think of dirty things… especially when it came to Cat.

Come to think of it, she'd been gone a while. He was looking for her, when she ran up to him a bag hanging on her wrist.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"What? Just like that?"

"Yup, pretty much." Was all she said before she walked out.

And of course, all Robbie could do was follow her. Like he always did.

* * *

**I think you should tell him. **- Beck

_No, I don't want him to judge me. _- Cat

**You just told me you took him into a sex store! What is there for him to judge you for? – **Beck

She didn't respond, she didn't know how to respond to that last text. Not at all. Before she knew it, Robbie had stopped the car and she was in front of her… house. Home. Though, it never felt like home to her.

And it sure as hell wasn't her home now.

"Why are we here?" She asked him and he looked at her, a bit confused.

"Isn't this where you live?"

Better to just let it out. "No. I don't live here anymore."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I moved out."

"When?"

"Like a few weeks ago."

No wonder she'd been so secretive.

Wait, where was this special place she wanted to take him to?

He decided it would just be best to ask her.

Bad idea.

"We'll go… another time. But uhm, can you please just… take me home?"

Sure, only he had no fucking clue where that was.

So, she gave him the directions and it wasn't long before he pulled up to what he was surprised to see, were nice apartments. Well, at least she wasn't living in a dump, that was more important to him than anything. Her safety.

Then she changed her mind. Again. Jeez, this girl was more indecisive than a cow on Family Guy. Like for real. Wait, that didn't make sense.

"I want to take you there."

"Take me where?"

"To that special place."

A song popped into his head at that moment, but he ignored it. "Okay, where is it?"

* * *

It was about ten minutes later. Where she'd taken him to, completely threw him in for a loop. In other words, he was surprised. He figured this would be the kind of place Jade would force him to go to, not Cat. But then again, Cat was acting kind of… different these past few weeks.

Yes, he had noticed.

"Why are we in a cemetery?"

She looked behind her and sighed, running her fingers through her hair before letting the strands fall. It was so damn cute.

"I want to show you something," She whispered, her voice quiet. Almost like her normal self again.

She led him past a few trees, and towards a huge expanse of just grass. He tried not to step on any of the headstones, for he was afraid if he did, he'd somehow die. Or there would be zombies popping up in random places. He was sure any of those things were liable to happen. Especially if they stayed there for a long time.

He wondered what Cat had brought him there to show him, when he looked up at the cloudy sky. It looked like it was going to rain. And it was freezing. He secretly hoped this didn't take too long. But then again, he didn't. He liked spending time with her.

Damn, he was being almost as indecisive as she was.

Finally, they stopped. She turned to look at him, and then back down at the large headstone in front of her.

**Joan Pierce-Valentine  
June 10, 1977 – October 8, 2010  
Loving wife, mother, and friend  
You are missed**

Wait, was this who he thought it was?

"This is my mother's grave," Cat whispered, "She uhm, died two months ago. I don't really know what happened to be honest, because for some reason, my brother and father won't tell me, but yeah. That's it…" She trailed off and looked at him.

On her birthday. Cat's mother died on her _birthday_. And he hadn't known this because…why?

"Oh Cat," He said, his face looking pained as he looked at her. "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him, touching the stone, she quickly brought her hand to her lips, kissed it, and then put it back. "It's not your fault."

"Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone know?"

She shook her head, "Just you, Beck, and Jade."

"Is that why you moved out? Because of your mother's death?"

She shook her head again. "My dad… he uhm, he got together with another woman, like two weeks after it happened. It turns out, he had been cheating on her for about two years."

Oh, wow. That he didn't expect.

"And uhm, yeah. I couldn't stand being around him. I couldn't even stand it as a child. He always treated us so badly. So I moved in with my older brother. He's like 11 years older." Robbie nodded, he had met him before a few times. "He and I… we have different fathers, but he basically raised me, and yeah. He's never home because he travels a lot for this organization he started. But when he's there, it's like we can't leave each other's side."

Robbie smiled, "Did you guys become closer after what happened?"

"We were always close. It just brought us more closer… yeah, if that's what you mean. Then yes. I love him to death and he loves me. He always makes sure I'm well taken care of before he leaves."

"That's so sweet of him. And Cat, I'm really sorry about your mother, if I had known…"

She smiled, "I know. And that's enough for me. Just knowing that. It makes me feel so much better."

He stepped closer to her, noticing that she didn't back away or anything, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I don't ever want to lose you," He whispered into her hair, and she bit her lip, nodding, tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't ever want to lose you either," She whispered back.

He held her for a few more minutes, before softly kissing the top of her head, and then stepping away.

That was when he remembered. The one thing that didn't make any sense.

"Why did we go to a sex shop? What did you get there?"

And suddenly, she was happy again. If it wasn't for her diagnosis of Bipolar Disorder a few years back, he would've thought she was crazy. Well, maybe not, but he'd figure there was something seriously wrong with her.

"That is a surprise. But you have to come back to my apartment to see it."

Hell yeah. He was _so _there.

* * *

First, she unlocked the door.

Then, she closed it behind her.

And then, she told him to wait out in the living room while she did whatever she had to do.

So he did. It took her a while, but soon she was back in the living room… looking very normal? He was so confused.

"What did I just wait for you to do?"

"You'll find out."

He was getting so tired of these guessing games. It was driving him crazy.

"Truth or dare?" She suddenly asked him and he looked at her, confused.

"Truth."

"Do you like me?"

"Well, yeah, you're my best friend. Of course I like you."

"No. I mean…" She looked away, taking a deep breath, before looking back at him, " do you _like _me, like me."

Ohh, now he understood what she was saying. And so he decided it was best to just say it.

"Yes."

She smiled, "Yes...what?"

"Yes, I like you, _like_ you." Maybe even love, but he wasn't going to go that far with it yet.

She then stopped playing with her fingers and looked up at him, "I like you, _like _you too."

Finally.

But before he could really do anything—like kiss her—she had stood up, and taken his hand. She led him to her room and closed the door behind her. Then, she stood in front of him, her back to her bed, as she pulled him closer, an inch away from his lips. She looked at him, and then down at his lips, and immediately he got the hint.

Putting one hand on her back, he pressed her against him more, and then kissed her. For the first time since, well… a while. She kissed him deeper, pulling him with her, as she fell on to her bed, him immediately going on top of her, his hands on either wide of her, as she kissed him harder, her hands running up and down his back.

He broke the kiss after a while—as the need for oxygen was way, way more important—and grinned. He couldn't help it. Even if he looked like an idiot, it was way worth it.

And to his joy, she grinned back at him. And without another word, pulled her t-shirt over her head, to reveal the sexiest lacy push up bra he'd ever seen in his life. Her small A-cup boobs looked huge, the tan skin was literally glowing. He looked up at her and she smiled at him, gesturing towards her shorts. She then lifted her body up a bit and took them off to reveal matching lacy boy shorts.

Oh, so that's what she'd bought. Holy fucking shit. He was one lucky motherfucker, that was for damn sure.

Although, she was being kind of shy. She bit her lip and looked up at him as he looked over her entire body. She had a flat stomach, and though she was short, her legs looked like they went on forever.

"Oh my god, Cat…" He looked at her, _really _looked at her. "You're gorgeous."

She smiled, unbuttoning his shirt and taking off the jacket. She was able to see his chest, and ran her fingers over it. His body started to shiver with her touch, but in a good way.

"You're… amazing." She whispered, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand going to the collar of his shirt, she pulled him to her and kissed him sensually, biting his lower lip, she pulled away, and leaned back on her elbows, her long hair falling over her body.

She looked like a mermaid to him, like Ariel. And though she was a cartoon, he always kinda maybe had a crush on her. What can he say; he was a strange kid growing up.

He took off his shirt, and then his very constricting jeans, along with his socks and shoes, and lay down on the bed beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and he looked up at her.

"Waiting for you to make the next move," He spoke boldly, pulling what he called a "Beck move".

So she did. She got on top of him, her body in between his legs, perfectly aligning with his, she put both her hands on either side of him and started to kiss him. At first slowly, but as they got more into it, it became more and more intense. She kissed him deeper, his mouth opening to allow her tongue to pass through, as he just ran his fingers up and down her back—much like she'd been doing to him before. Then, he pulled her as close as he could, before she let out a moan. It startled him at first, and he looked at her, breaking away from the kiss.

She just smiled and looked down, and he noticed then that there was a tent in his boxers, and her lower body was on top of it, causing a friction in between their clothing. One that felt _so damn good_.

He kissed her again, pushing his lower body into hers, which caused them both to moan into each other's mouth. She reached over his head with one of her hands, onto her dresser, grabbing something, she brought it towards them and broke the kiss for a moment, to look at her phone.

"Am I really that bad a kisser?" He joked and she shook her head.

"I need a playlist for this." She said, gesturing to what they were doing. "I don't care how far we go… I just want to remember this moment forever." And with that, she went to her songs, and _Earth_ by Imogen Heap came on. She put her phone down, and let the song play in the background as she went back to kissing him.

After that, they started to do _more_ than just kiss. Cat felt his hand creeping lower, and rub against her most sensitive area. Her body reacted to it in the best way, her lips moving away from his, she moaned closing her eyes as he started to rub her from outside her boy shorts, the feeling of it almost becoming too much for her.

"Don't… don't stop." She whispered breathily into his ear, and he bit his lip, nodding his head.

Suddenly her lips were on his again, kissing him as deep as she could, as he started to press his fingers into her harder, rubbing her harder. She felt like she was going to explode it felt so damn good.

"Rob-Robbie…" She moaned his name against his lips, and that—if possible made him harder than he was just a few minutes ago. "Oh my…don't—don't stop."

He then decided to do something different, and moved his hands away from her, causing her to let out a frustrated noise. He said nothing, as he put his hand underneath her boy shorts, this time touching her for _real_.

Her body reacted, and she let out a louder moan.

"Fuck, Cat…" He managed to say, "Keep doing that."

"Keep doing…what?" She breathed into his ear, as he pushed his fingers into her, and started to move them in and out of her. "You're the one doing things, not—not me…" And then she moaned again, louder than all the others.

"That." He finally said. "Don't stop doing that."

_Ain't No Rest For The Wicked_ by Cage The Elephant played, and he was at first a little surprised, since Cat was mostly into girly pop. But then again with all he learned that day, it really shouldn't have been too much of a shock for him.

With his thumb, he started to rub her _most sensitive _spot causing her to literally almost scream, it had caught her by surprise, and made her feel so many things, she couldn't even think straight.

"Robbie…" She moaned, "I'm going to—" She didn't get to finish before her body jerked, and she literally exploded all over his hand and her boy shorts.

_That was so hot_. He thought, and removed his hand from her underwear, while she tried to catch her breath.

_Wannabe _– Spice Girls. What the hell was this playlist?

He let her lay down beside him and he moved on top of her, her hair was fanned behind her head, her eyes closed as she breathed. To his surprise, she was a little sweaty-but then again, so was he. At least she didn't deny it like Jade constantly did. But according to stories he'd heard from Beck, she really _did _sweat, especially when—nevermind. He didn't want to think about Beck and Jade's sex life right now.

All he wanted to think about was the red-headed beauty in front of him. He suddenly got on top of her again, running his hands up her side, before crashing his lips against hers in a sensual, kiss. She soon responded, her hands going to his hair, tangling in his girls, her body pressing against his, as he kissed her deeper.

_I Got A Feeling _- Black Eyed Peas. Was her playlist for real?

"Cat…" He whispered, breaking the kiss, he sweetly ran his fingers along her face, pushing them into her hair, he looked at her. "This doesn't change anything right? I mean… no matter what we're always going to be friends?"

She shook her head, and his heart broke for a moment. He couldn't lose her. Not ever.

"No, I was thinking… it could be more." Heartbreak gone. She wanted to be _his_. Well, he was more than willing to make that happen. He just smiled at her and kissed her sweetly, before pulling away.

"Cat Valentine, will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled, actually _giggled_. He missed that. "It isn't that most romantic of settings, but honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. So yes, Robbie Shapiro, I would love to be your girlfriend." She kissed him, as an audience broke into applause in his head. He couldn't believe it. She was finally his. After all that time he spent chasing her. She was finally _his_.

And he couldn't be any happier than he was at that moment.

He almost couldn't wait to tell Beck.

But he could do that later.

Right now, he had other things to worry about.

Especially since Cat's hand had traveled… well _lower_. She had put her hands in the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down enough so that he popped out, straight and upright. And then she wrapped her hand around him, causing his body to jerk towards her, a groan escaping into her mouth as she smiled, continuing to somehow keep kissing him, she started to move her hand.

He couldn't stop the noises that were coming from his mouth, nor could he keep kissing her, as she started to pump him faster, her other hand going to _herself_. She started to rub outside her boy shorts, which caused his eyes to widen so much, he was surprised his eyeballs didn't just fall out right then and there.

He moved her hand away, and started to do what she had for herself, pressing harder, causing her to moan his name in his ear. Damn it if he didn't think that was the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

They were so into each other, so into making each other feel good, that basically an earthquake could happen and they probably wouldn't have even noticed it.

Though a shrill ringing scared the crap out of Robbie so much that he jerked away from her and fell off her bed.

The fuck was that?

And why were they now listening to Kesha?

Shit. It was his phone.

He quickly went over to it, taking it out of the pocket of his jeans, when he saw it was just Andre.

"What?" He snapped, causing Andre to laugh.

"Whoa, testy much?"

Yeah, he was horny as fuck and Andre decided to be a cock block, of course he was pissed off.

"What did you need?" He asked, going back over to Cat and going back on top of her, as she smirked at him. He didn't know what that meant, so he let it pass, as he listened to what Andre said on the other end.

"So, we're all at Tori's—yes, even Beck and Jade have pried themselves from each other long enough to get over here—"

"Hey Robbie!" He heard Tori yell, "Come over!"

He closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to yell at them. "Hey… Tori…" He said, awkwardly. "Uhm… what's up?"

"We're playing a game of poker! Get your ass over here!" He heard Jade say on the other end, "And bring Cat with you, since I know you're with her."

He was about to respond, when Cat, suddenly wrapped her hand around him again, and started to move her hand at a fast pace, which in turn forced him to try his hardest not to moan into the phone or all their friends would know what was going on.

"She is there with you, I know she is. Hi Cat." Jade said, but Cat didn't respond. "Ah whatever, bitch, we'll talk later."

"Sure thing, slut." Cat responded back, and moved her hand even faster, causing Robbie to close his eyes, and bit his lip as hard as he could.

Fucking Cat Valentine. She was going to kill him one of these days.

"So, you guys coming over or what?" Beck was finally heard on the other end, alerting Robbie back to the phone conversation.

"Yeah, maybe later." Robbie said, feeling his body jerk forward so hard, he was surprised he didn't let it slip what was going on with them. "I gotta….I gotta go… my uhm, grandmother is calling me. Bye!" Awkward, but it worked. So with that, he hung up his phone, not bothering to wait for a reply, and throwing it to the side he just looked at Cat, who in turn _giggled_. "That wasn't very nice," He growled, kissing her roughly. "If they knew what we were up to, they'd be traumatized."

"Oh right, like Beck and Jade never do this, okay." Cat rolled her eyes. "Just come here, and kiss me, you idiot." And with that he did as she asked—damn his hormones—and kissed her roughly, his hand going under her boy shorts, he fingered her again, going deeper and harder than he did the last time as she moved her hand against him faster.

"Robbie… I'm gonna…" He nodded and abruptly pulled out of her. Her mouth dropped open and he stopped her, by shaking his head.

"How far do you want this to go?" He asked her, as some Backstreet Boys song played in the background.

She looked up at him and then in the state they were both in, looking at the freestanding full-length mirror in front of them. "I want to go as far as possible. Or as far as you want to."

His dream came true… well not really. He just didn't want to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

So with that, he kissed her—they'd been doing a lot of that lately, he noticed—his hands, going behind her, he unhooked her bra, throwing it off somewhere to the side, he looked at her chest a moment, before resuming kissing her, and putting his hands in her boy shorts, he rubbed against her most sensitive spot again before pulling off her underwear completely, before throwing that off the side as well.

She in turn, pushed his boxers down until they were around his ankles and he just kicked them off all the way.

And here they were: completely naked in front of each other. There was no turning back now; this was really about to happen.

She put her hand around him again, moving her hand a few times, before guiding him to her entrance, where he stayed, while looking into her eyes. She nodded her head, both her hands grasping his, intertwining their fingers, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed against him, causing him to go deeper inside her, and them both to moan.

He pushed himself in even deeper, and then pulled out, repeating the process over and over until she joined him, their hips crashing into each other's as they moved in sync together. She was so, so wet, and he was so, so hard. Almost like their bodies were anticipating this very moment, which—it probably was.

_Wide Awake _– Katy Perry. Perfect song, in Cat's mind for what was about to happen.

She breathily moaned his name into his ear, and he couldn't help but let his body jerk at that, almost finishing right _there_. She told him she was almost there and came, a moment later, moaning so loud, it was like she had screamed, as she exploded all over him, moaning his name over and over and over.

He couldn't take it any longer and exploded inside of her, riding it out with her, moaning her name into her ear in return as he did. Her hands squeezed the hell out of his, until a few minutes later, it loosened and he was still.

Breathing heavily, he moved her hair out of her face and kissed her softly and gently, pulling out of her, he lay down beside her and took one of her hands in his, holding it tight, as buried her face in his shoulder, one leg going over his stomach, laying as close to him as she could.

He didn't know what to say and neither did she. It was just them, in that moment and no one else.

After a few minutes, Cat reached down and noticed she was still tingling down there, and still needed him. She wasn't exactly finished, and she could tell he was watching her, as he started to get hard again.

_Some Nights - _Fun. Perfect song for the moment.

"So…" Cat smiled, climbing on top of him, she positioned herself above him and sank down lower, until she was completely sitting on him. "Ready for round two?"

He didn't need to be asked twice, and as he sat up to kiss her, he realized where he was, was where he wanted to be, and nothing could ever make him change his mind.

Together, they were strong enough to do anything.

_They could do anything_.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing." Tori said, bringing a glass of lemonade to Andre, who just looked behind her at Beck and Jade who were making out like crazy.

"I have a few ideas…" Andre told her, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"But they're not together, at least I think they aren't… right? We'd know." Tori looked at Andre, her eyes wide, as she quickly grabbed her laptop and typed The Slap into her internet browser, impatient waiting for it to finish loading. She put her drink on the table in front of her and leaned back, the laptop on her lap.

She went to Cat's page, and immediately her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She yelled so loud, it broke Beck and Jade apart—which Jade wasn't too happy about.

"Was that necessary?" Jade snapped, but Tori just rolled her eyes and motioned her over to her, pointing at the screen, forcing Jade to get off Beck's lap and go over to her.

"What does that say?" She asked and Jade looked at her, the screen, and then back at her, a smile forming on her face. "Finally, it's about damn time."

Beck smiled, "Finally, someone grew some balls."

"Yeah, man. About damn time." Andre agreed.

"I just think it's so cute." Tori had a smile on her face, until it disappeared a moment later. "Wait, no. Now we have another Beck and Jade on our hands, oh that's just great!"

"No, I'm pretty a hundred percent sure, they're way more private people than we are. I mean, we're talking no PDA, just holding hands in public and that's it."

"Well, that explains why they aren't here… they're probably… yeah." Andre looked away when Tori, Beck and Jade gave him strange looks. Jade though shrugged and turned to Beck, pulling him to her, she started to kiss him, causing Tori to groan.

"Okay, if you're going to do that all night, go back home. That way you can fuck each other's brains out and it wouldn't even bother me in the slightest. Go, have fun. They clearly won't be here tonight anyways."

"Okay! Thanks!" Beck and Jade yelled quickly as they grabbed their stuff and ran out of the room.

Tori just turned to Andre and rolled her eyes, going back to her laptop, she smiled at the screen again.

**Cat is dating Robbie **

And it was about damn time.

* * *

They'd had sex about five times now, not that they kept count or anything. Maybe not as much or as often as Beck and Jade, but they were getting there at the rate they were going. They stopped though enough to confirm their relationship on The Slap, and then right after were back at it again.

Right now though, they had taken a break and were no cuddling, watching a movie.

"I wonder how everyone's going to react," Cat yawned.

"Our phones have been ringing for like three hours straight, with texts, voicemails and shit regarding this I'm assuming."

Cat shrugged, "Let them think what they want, I don't care."

As she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, Robbie realized that he didn't care either.

He had her, and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

It was a few days later, Cat was in Jade's room, for once both girls were able to be away from their boyfriends long enough to actually spend time together. Tori was invited (much to Jade's annoyance) but she actually had plans with Andre. Go figure.

"What should we do?" Cat asked, trying desperately to avoid the details that Tori tried to get from her all week, and from Jade who she knew was going to demand it and soon. She was currently sitting at Jade's desk, going through her music, when suddenly she got an idea. "Do you remember in like 6th or 7th grade when we made the _Time Warp_ video?"

Jade nodded, throwing her phone to the side, "Yeah, what about it?"

"We should do it again. Come on. Come here." Jade got up and sat down beside Cat, who turned on the webcam and started the song.

Anything to avoid talking about the huge, neon pink elephant in the room with Jade. Though, Jade wasn't one to pry into people's personal lives anyway, no matter how close they were to her. She respected that.

Though, she was pretty sure Robbie was avoiding talking to Beck and Andre about it as well, since he'd probably get the overprotective, "you better be good to her and treat her right" speech.

"_It's astounding. Time is fleeting, madness… takes its toll. But closely…_" Jade began, staring at the camera in a sensual way.

"_Not for very much longer_." Cat joined in, looking at the camera in a sensual way as well.

"_I've got to keep control_." Jade sang, and then both girls started to sing at the same time, getting really into it and dancing all around the room. Then once they were finished, they jumped into Jade's convertible and played the song on full volume, blasting it through their neighborhood. Cat looked at the clock and noticed it was around midnight.

"Oh my god… this is so much fun!" Cat exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"I know right. Definitely one to remember."

"_With a bit of a mind flip, you're into the time slip._" Cat sang to her.

"_And nothing can ever be the same_." Jade sang back to her, and then both girls headbanged at the next stop sign and burst out laughing.

"That song's fucking amazing." Cat said, "It never gets old."

"Yeah well, same shit over and over again."

Cat laughed, "True." He eyes went all over the scenery, looking around, when she realized _exactly _where they were. "Oh my god! Stop!

Jade stopped so suddenly, they were pushed forward in their seats, before bouncing back. "The fuck, Cat?"

"Sorry, but we're at Robbie's house!"

"I thought we agreed it was a girl's night."

"Well… yeah, but Beck's with him too." She pointed out, "And… uhm, his parents are in Santa Barbara for the weekend visiting his grandparents…" She trailed off a smile on her face as Jade realized exactly what she was implying.

"You dirty girl! I've taught you well."

Cat giggled and unlocked her phone as the song played again. She started to hum along with it, and sent the text.

_Robbie, Jade and I are outside. Get your and Beck's asses out here now. _– Cat

**Oh shit, on our way. You girls the ones blasting Time Warp? **_**– **__Robbie _

_Yes. How'd you know? Now hurry! Lmao. Jk, take your time. _– Cat

A moment later, the door opened and Robbie and Beck rushed out. Jade put the car in park, and left it running as Cat just jumped out. They both rushed to their boyfriends; Cat jumping on Robbie, wrapping her arms and legs around him, as Beck caught Jade by her waist, kissing her immediately, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Robbie kissed Cat and she kissed him back, the song still playing in the background behind them.

"We are so weird." Cat murmured against Robbie's lips, and he smiled nodding his head in agreement.

"That we are."

Cat giggled and hugged him, holding him tight for a moment, before letting go of him.

"Beck, Jade!" She called, "Come on! Let's go have some fun!"

Jade grinned, she pulled herself away from Beck and ran to Cat, picking her up—best she could since she was also pretty small—she hugged her tight. "Let's go fuck shit up!"

"I wouldn't go that far…" Cat said, innocently, "But if you want to, okay!"

The group laughed, and got back in the car. Jade switched the song to an old 80s song, and Cat grinned.

"_In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you, smell like I sound, I'm lost in the crowd, and I'm hungry like the wolf…"_ Cat started singing and soon everyone joined her.

Cat looked behind her at Robbie, her red hair blowing behind her, as she smiled, and winked at him. And then without another word, she threw her hands in the air, Beck and Robbie following after her, Jade throwing one hand in the air, and let out a loud "whoop!"

They could do anything.

They were finally free.

* * *

**Okay. Hopefully that wasn't too much a fail and you guys liked it. Kind of wondering if I should continue it or not, but probably not. I like it where it is. If I think of more, I'll continue it, maybe. I think these two are just so, so cute.. and Jade and Beck, shit man. There's two are crazy sometimes. **

**I own nothing, not that songs, not the characters, _nada_. Except for maybe the plot. That will buy me a candy bar for sure. **


End file.
